Once Upon A Future
by eudyptulaminor
Summary: A soul mate bracelet, Carson keeping something from Rodney about their future, their future. Was oneshot, now will be 3 little stories. CBRM
1. Once Upon A Bracelet

For my sister. (PS - Not mine!)

"All I'm saying," Rodney started.

"Well excuse me for not believing you," John said before Rodney could say what he wanted to say for the fifth time since they had stepped through the gate about an hour ago.

"Teyla, you agree with me, right?"

"I do not wish to get involved in this," she responded.

"Hey look, the village," John said as they stepped out of the forest. "Lets go make some new friends."

The rest of the day was spent negotiating a trade that would work for everyone. It was with much joy for everyone when they finally agreed on something right before dinner, which turned into a feast in honor of the new friends.

When the leader of the village learned that John and Rodney had the ability to operate some of their sacred items that were from the Ancestors, he hurried out of the room and came back with four silver bands.

"What are those?" asked John.

"These are bracelets left by the Ancestors," was the excited reply.

"What do they do?" asked Rodney as he picked one up.

"They allow a descendant of the Ancestors to find their soul mate."

"So, only someone with the gene could use one of these," stated John.

"Apparently. How do they work?" Rodney asked.

"We are not sure, but from the readings we have of them, when the wearer of one sees their mate, they will glow blue and they will feel compiled to place the mate to their own bracelet on their mate."

"Interesting." Rodney then placed one of the bands over his right wrist where it immediately wrapped itself around his wrist. "Whoa."

"Rodney, why did you have to go and do that?" asked John.

"I want to find out how it works," was the reply.

"Great, now can you take it off?"

Rodney attempted to take of the bracelet, but was unable to find a way to do so. "I can't!"

"The bracelet is not meant to be take off once put on," the leader stated as he handed Rodney the mate to the bracelet he now had on his wrist. "You will need this."

Rodney just looked around. "Can I just say that I'm glad that none of you are blue?"

"I'm very happy to hear that. Hey!" shouted John as the village leader placed one of the bracelets on his wrist. "That wasn't very nice!"

"You are our friends. We want our friends to be happy. Now you can find your happiness."

"Is there anything else we should know about these things?" asked Rodney.

"We believe that they might be able to transmit your emotions through them as well."

"Oh, that's just great," moaned Rodney.

"It would have been a lot nicer if you had asked before putting this on, you know," complained John as the leader was escorting them to their room for the night.

"You will be grateful when you have found your other half."

Rodney spent the next few hours running tests and examining his bracelet and its mate before John yelled at him to get some sleep.

John noticed that Rodney seemed a little quieter than normal the next morning as they were walking back to the gate.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh come on Rodney. Just tell me," John pleaded.

"I was just thinking about these bracelets."

"We'll be home soon enough and you can play, and then you can play to your hearts content."

"Actually, I wasn't thinking about that."

"What, oh. Yeah, I've been trying not to think about that."

"Why?"

"Oh, just the thought that I'm pretty much going to be forced to be with someone that I may not have wanted to be with."

"But they would be perfect for you. That's the idea of the bracelet, the other one belongs to your soul mate!"

"I'd rather find that out myself, thank you very much. This is one thing in my life I would rather not have dictated."

"Well, that's what you get for joining the military."

"So what were you thinking about then?" John asked.

"What my life could be."

"I take it then that you're excited about this then."

"I wouldn't say that exactly."

"What would you say exactly?"

Rodney stopped and turned to John. "It's a well known fact that I have problems with women. But whoever gets this other bracelet will probably be able to look past all that."

"You mean they'll be able to put up with all your shit."

Rodney nodded. "Yeah."

"Rodney, there is not one person on Atlantis who can put up with you when you are at your worse." John paused. "Except for Carson."

In an attempt to keep the blush off his face, he quickly added, "You do."

"Yeah, well. I'm a pretty easy guy to get along with. And sometimes you really annoy me. And we have already thankfully established that I am not the unlucky recipient of that other bracelet."

"Yes, thankfully."

"Lets get back home and see what poor unlucky soul is stuck with you for the rest of their life," stated John as he patted his friend on the back and started walking back towards the gate.

"Well, how did it go?" Elizabeth asked as they stepped through the gate. Upon seeing her, John stopped dead in his tracks.

"It went well, Dr. Weir," Teyla answered.

"That's good news. What's wrong with John?" she asked.

The rest of the team exchanged glances. "The leader decided to give us a little present once he found out that John and I have the Ancient gene," answered Rodney.

"What did they give you?"

Rodney raised his right hand. "They gave us bracelets to find our soul mates."

"Really? But that doesn't explain what's wrong with John."

Just then John started walking forward. But it was slowed and looked like it was against his will. When he reached Elizabeth, he slowly reached into his pocket and brought out the other bracelet.

"I knew it!" Rodney yelled.

John spared a moment to glare at his friend before taking Elizabeth's hand and placing the bracelet on her wrist. Once that was done, he stepped back and started to apologize.

"Uh, what exactly is going on?" she asked examining the new addition to her wrist.

"You and John are apparently soul mates," Rodney said with great pride.

John blushed and Elizabeth looked shocked. Everyone else in the control room by this point had stopped what they were doing and were standing around watching.

"What?"

"That's what the bracelets are supposed to do. A blue glow appears around the person and you will feel compelled to but the other one on their wrist. Oh, and they are also supposed to transit emotions." Rodney looked at them expectantly. "Well, do they?"

John and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. "Can't tell," John said shortly.

"Really? That's uh, interesting."

"No Rodney. We will not be your lab rats," John said. "You also have one. Get your other half to be your lab rat."

"Who's Rodney's lab rat now? It had better not be me again," Carson said as he came up behind them. "I see you're all in one piece. That's a relief."

Just then Rodney turned around and got a very excited look on his face. "Carson!"

"Rodney," he answered a little unsure. He was about to open his mouth to ask a question, but found it other wise occupied when Rodney grabbed him and placed his lips on his. When Rodney pulled back, he grabbed Carson's right hand and quickly placed the other bracelet on his wrist. Then he pulled Carson closer and kissed him again.

When Carson was able to talk again, several moments later, he asked, "Uh, what's going on?"

John crossed to the confused doctor and slapped him on the back. "Congratulations on being Rodney's soul mate."

"What?"

"The village leader gave both Rodney and John a set of bracelets that were designed to find their soul mates," Teyla answered.

"Sorry doc. Looks like you're stuck with him for the rest of your life," Ronan said, clasping his shoulder with a smile, not looking at all sorry.

"There is something else you should be aware of. The bracelets were also designed so you would feel your mate's emotions," said Teyla.

"Oh, so that's what that is," Carson said looking down at his wrist.

"You can feel what I'm feeling?" asked Rodney.

"Aye, and would you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop that!" he answered with a wave of his hands. Rodney just smiled. Carson took a deep breath. "I'll be in the infirmary waiting for you all." He looked over at John. "If you've already given your bracelet away, that person will need to come as well." With one last look at Rodney, he quickly walked away.

Rodney hurried after him and after a quick glance to Elizabeth, John followed.

"What are your feelings on this, Dr. Weir?" asked Teyla as they slowly made their way to the infirmary with Ronan.

"I'm still a little shocked. I guess it hasn't set in yet."

When they arrived in the infirmary a bit later, it was to Carson saying, "No. Now sit down."

"But Carson!"

"Just sit down. Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" he asked as she came in the room.

She held up her hand in response. "Ah. You have my sympathies then."

Carson then proceeded to give everyone their medical evaluations. If it was odd to anyone that he did Rodney's last and spent more time on it than the others, they never brought it up.

"Well, you're all just fine. I'd like to keep an eye on the three of you to see if there are any other side effects."

"What about you?" asked Elizabeth.

Carson looked down at his wrist and sighed. "I'll get Dr. Malcolm to take over. I want you to come in at the first sign of anything odd."

"Are we free to go?" asked John.

"Aye." Before he could say anything else, John was out the door.

"I'm sure it is not personal," Teyla told Elizabeth.

"I didn't ask for this either. I now exactly how he feels!"

"Really? You can feel what he's feeling? 'Cause I'm getting nothing from Carson," he added with a glare at the doctor.

"Well, I'm getting plenty from you!" retorted Carson.

"No, I just understand since we're in the same situation that we didn't want," answered Elizabeth before they got to angry with each other.

Rodney completely ignored her. "So then what am I feeling?" asked Rodney, very curious.

Carson blushed.

Through out the next week, everyone in Atlantis was busy watching the very interesting interactions between Rodney and Carson. Anyone who came into the infirmary saw a constantly flushed Chief Surgeon. In Rodney's lab, his staff would observe him pause in the middle of his yelling fits, take a deep breath, apologize, and then get back to what he was doing. To say his staff was thankful would be an understatement. Every night at dinner, Carson was approached by no less than five people to thank him, for what, he didn't know.

It was one week after the bracelet had been put on him that Carson snapped. He was in his lab doing research on the Wraith when he suddenly stood up and yelled, "That's it!" and quickly walked out of the lab. Everyone cleared out of his way as he went straight for Rodney's lab. He ran into Rodney in the hallway outside of the lab.

"Carson," Rodney began as he held his hands up.

"That's it," he repeated. He grabbed one of Rodney's hands and dragged him down the hall to his quarters. Rodney, finally able to feel Carson's feelings through the bracelet, wisely said nothing. But once inside the room, Carson pushed Rodney against the door and attached his lips to those belonging to his other half.

"Finally," Rodney mumbled when Carson's mouth attached itself to his neck.

"I couldn't take feeling how randy you were all the time anymore. Thought I'd help you take care of that."

"That was the idea," said Rodney before he pushed them back to the bed where no more words were needed.

The next morning, at the senior staff meeting, everyone was curious as to why Rodney kept tugging at his collar.

"You okay?" asked John.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You keep on tugging at your collar."

Rodney looked over at Carson as he tugged at his collar again. It was then that John noticed his bracelet. "Your bracelet is glowing."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, it all clicked. "You didn't!"

Both Rodney and Carson blushed.

"You did! It's only been a week!"

"Yes, well, he was very persistent," Carson said suddenly.

"You two are really together?" John asked.

"Of course. You don't pass up this opportunity!" Rodney replied.

"Yes, well," Elizabeth started.

"So then are you going to show us what's wrong with your neck? Have you had someone look at that?"

"Uh,"

"Come on, show us!"

"Rodney, you really," Elizabeth started. But Rodney pulled down the collar to reveal a rather large bruise (hickey) on his neck.

"What the hell did you get that from?" asked John.

Everyone looked at John. "You're kidding me right?" asked Rodney.

"What?"

Everyone continued to stare. Then John got a clue. "Oh. Right. I really don't want to know."

"So you really are together?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes," Carson answered.

"Why?" asked the head of the botany department.

Carson looked at Rodney. "Why not? I know this isn't the proper place, but I love him."

"I love him too. And not just because he's my soul mate," added Rodney.

After looking at each other for a while, Elizabeth said, "Get out of here. I really don't want to see this!"

Rodney and Carson quickly stood up. "Thanks," they said in unison. They rushed out the door and headed towards Rodney's quarters (closer) where they stayed for the next few hours.

It was a week later when Carson wandered into his soul mate's lab to drag him off to dinner. On the way there, he dropped a bombshell. "We need to talk."

Rodney stopped dead in his tracks. "What did I do?"

"Come on, let's go to my room." Carson took Rodney's hand and didn't let go until they were inside the door. Rodney wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What do you want from me?" asked Carson suddenly.

"What?"

"What do you want from me? Besides the obvious."

Rodney was very confused. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Look, when I first came to you, I'll admit it was because the feelings you were projecting through these damned bracelets was getting really irritating. No, let me finish," he said when he saw that Rodney wanted to say something. "At the staff meeting, I meant it when I said I loved you. And this past week has been wonderful. But I'm wondering what you want from me. If it's just the sex, then I'm sorry, I can't and won't do that."

Rodney took a few steps closer and gave Carson a chaste kiss on the lips. "Carson. I love you. I want everything I can have from you. I want a best friend, someone I can turn to when I need help, someone who will be there for me when no one else is, someone who can put up with me when I'm being even more obnoxious than normal, someone who can tell me when to stop, and yes, I do want sex. But even if we never have sex again, I would still want to be with you. This is a forever thing for me, and not just because of the bracelets."

Carson just looked at the man in front of him before pulling him to the bed and showing him that yes, they would be having sex.

Later, right before they were both about to fall asleep, Rodney asked, "Move in with me?"

"What?"

"Move in with me. We can choose different quarters or one of ours, but I want to know that when I come home, you'll be there. Or at least have to come back there at some point."

"I think I'd like that."

"Great! I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Once Upon A Baby Shower

For my sister who had an ass take off one of her cool bumper sticker.

"Rodney, for the last time, I'm busy."

"But Carson,"

"No Rodney." Carson turned back to what he was doing.

"You are a cruel man, Carson Keith Beckett."

Carson looked over at Rodney and smirked. "After all these years, you're just now realizing this?"

Rodney glared at the doctor from his perch on the bed. "No, I fully realized the depth of your cruelty when you said you needed to think about marrying me."

Carson again smirked from his spot on the opposite side of the room. "I did need to think about it. It would bring about some very big changes."

Rodney just stared. "Changes. At that point we had already been living together for a year. What changes are you talking about?"

"Well, it would mean that I was actually stuck with you forever," the Scot started.

"You already are stuck with me forever! Or did you forget the little detail about these Ancient bracelets?" Rodney asked as he raised his right arm, showing off the bracelet.

"I didn't forget. Little hard to when I can feel your every damned emotion through it."

Rodney grinned. He had forgotten that part; Carson usually kept his emotions more or less to himself since he had a little better control of the bracelet. Across the room Carson turned around and glared. "I'm still busy."

"Carson!"

"You could help you know."

"Really?" Rodney bounced up and was across the room in 1.2 seconds flat. "What do you want me to do?"

"You can wrap that up," Carson replied.

"Couldn't I just put it in a bag?"

"We don't have any bags, luv."

Rodney glared at the offending object. "Why did you give me the most difficult object to wrap?"

Carson looked over and then tossed over a box. "Here, the sooner you finish, the sooner we can get on to other things," he said with a slight glance towards his husband that promised more.

Rodney broke out into a huge grin and started wrapping with earnest. Carson just smiled and shook his head.

A few minutes later Rodney stated, "done!" and started crawling towards Carson.

"I just have to finish up this card," replied Carson, not looking up, but pausing in his writing at the emotion coming through his bracelet. He then decided to screw it and just signed his name as Rodney came up behind him and started placing kisses on his neck.

"Can I get that massage now?" asked Rodney.

"Aye, _now_ you can get your massage."

Rodney crossed back over to the bed, talking of his shirt as we went. Carson just sat back and admired the sight before getting up himself. When he reached the bed, he straddled Rodney's legs and started his weekly massage.

"Oh, I've been looking forward to this all day," moaned Rodney as Carson dug into the tight muscles on his shoulders.

"Have you now?" Carson asked as he leaned down and placed a few kisses on the back of the man under him.

"Oh, yeah." Rodney moaned. "This is really nice. I love you."

Carson smiled. "I can tell. And I love you too."

"That's good. I would hope that you only give these massages to people you love."

"Only you, luv, only you," replied Carson as he started to end the massage.

"Hey!"

"I'll give you a full body massage later, luv. But we have to go to a baby shower," Carson reminded the now boneless Rodney.

"Ug. I still can't believe that John is reproducing."

"The little tyke has some chance, she's going to have Elizabeth as a mum."

"And us as uncles," Rodney stated as he sat up. "We'll be the best uncles."

"Considering we'll be her only uncles."

Rodney waved his hand in dismissal. "Details."

"I can't believe it took them this long to start having children."

"_They_ didn't acknowledge these bracelets until almost a year after they got put on."

"They were pretty stubborn, weren't they?" asked Carson as started gathering the presents.

"Not like us," replied Rodney as he came up behind it soul mate and wrapped his arms around him.

"We lasted all of a week, didn't we?"

"You couldn't resist my good looks and charm," said Rodney.

"Actually, I couldn't stand feeling how horny you constantly were through the bracelet. Who would have guessed that it would get worse?" he teased as he turned around.

"You know what? It's been four years and I still don't know whether I should hate or thank the leader of that planet for putting these on us."

"I know I'll never forget the looks on everyone's face when you placed it on my wrist. Or the look on your face."

"I was a bit surprised when I saw you and you were glowing blue."

"You were surprised? You grabbed me and kissed me, again, I might add."

"Okay, the first time wasn't me,"

"I could tell after you kissed me that second time. Now that was a kiss."

"That's because I am a fantastic kisser," Rodney said before he demonstrated his skill. Rodney pulled the presents out of his husband's hands and started leading him towards the bed.

"We don't have time, luv," Carson mumbled between kisses.

"Uh, huh."

"Rodney? Carson? May I come in?" Teyla asked on the other side of the door, completely running the moment.

"Damnit," Rodney mumbled into Carson's neck.

Carson placed a kiss on the top of Rodney's head and went to answer the door. "Did I interrupt something?" Teyla asked upon seeing Carson's messed up appearance.

"Yes!" Rodney yelled from the bedroom.

"Come in. We were just getting ready to leave. Where's Ronan?"

"He is already there. He wanted to ask John a few questions about our next mission."

"But its not until after Elizabeth has the baby," Rodney said coming into the living room.

"He is trying to convince him to let us go without him."

Rodney snorted. "Like that would ever happen."

"When are you two going to start having children?" Teyla asked as they walked out the door.

Rodney stopped dead in his tracks. "Whoa."

Carson looked back with worry. That was not the reaction he would have liked.

"I think that's a little impossible," Rodney continued.

"Actually," Carson said, a little apprehensive. "In one of the lower medical labs we found something that could make it possible."

Rodney stared at his husband. "Why did you never tell me this before?"

"We haven't tested it yet. And it never came up."

Rodney just stared for a while longer before he started walking again. "We'll talk about this when we get home," he said as he walked past. "And I'm not mad, I still love you."

The baby shower went off without a hitch. Except most people there could tell that there was some tension between Carson and Rodney. And not the usual sexual kind.

"Rodney," Carson started as soon as they walked in the door.

"Don't want to talk about it right now." He grabbed the back of Carson's head and brought their lips together in a fiery kiss. He then started leading they back towards the bedroom where they finished what Teyla had interrupted earlier.

Later, while Rodney was draped across his soul mate's chest, he decided it was time to talk. "When I learned that these bracelets found a person's soul mate, I was excited. I could finally find the person who, for lack of a better phrase, is my better half. On the way back to the gate, I started imaging what our future could be like, living here on Atlantis, raising children."

"Rodney," interrupted Carson.

"No, let me finish. Even then, before we got back to the city, I was picturing this future with you." Rodney raised his head. "Even before I knew for certain that you would be in my future, I was picturing it with you, with the children we would have. They would have your smile and blue eyes," he said as he ran his hand down Carson's cheek. "That's why I couldn't resist kissing you when I saw that it really was you."

"Rodney," whispered the shocked Scot.

"I always thought that we could adopt, but now you tell me that we might be able to have one of our very own…"

Carson smiled. "When we found out what the technology could do, all I could see was wee little ones that had your mannerisms and your charming personality. I didn't want to bring it up in case it didn't work. We're still trying to figure out how exactly the process works."

"But once you figure it out?"

"You'll be one of the first to know."

"We should start looking for new quarters."

"We can start looking by John and Elizabeth's rooms. They think that was the family section."

"We'll look tomorrow after work," Rodney said as he snuggled back into Carson's arms.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	3. Once Upon A Child

A/N: Many people have asked for an mpreg in this part of the story. I am sorry to say that it will not be happening. Don't get me wrong; I love mpregs as much as anyone. But the biologist in me will not allow me to write a story that features one. I am sorry.

When Rodney got home after a very strange day, he had the feeling that his strange day would not be ending. Carson was sitting on their couch with all the necessary equipment to draw blood. That in itself was odd, but he also had a very large grin on his face.

"Carson, uh, what's going on?" he asked not quite sure if he wanted to enter the room.

"You know how I told you that you would be one of the first to know if we figured out how to operate the Ancient device we found about a year ago?" answered Carson.

"Uh, not really."

Carson just kept on smiling. "Well, we've got it figured out and we've already tested it. So now I just need some of your blood…"

"Wait, why do you need my blood? Can't you use someone else's blood?"

"I could, but I don't want to."

"You're really confusing me here."

Carson stood up and crossed over to his husband. "Do you still want children?"

"Yes, but what does that have." Click. "Oh. You got it working! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did," Carson answered with a smile. He was then drawn into a very lengthy and passionate kiss.

Rodney pulled back as he remembered something. "Wait, you said you already tried it out."

"We tried it with some of the livestock from the mainland. We figure that the gestation period is cut in half."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" asked Rodney as he started rolling up his sleeve. "Let's make babies!"

With Rodney hovering over his shoulder, Carson put both his and Rodney's blood into the appropriate sections, pressed a button and stepped back.

"That's it?"

"That's it. Of course we'll have to monitor the little tyke's development after a week."

"A week?"

Carson nodded. "The fetus won't be large enough to monitor before then."

"And then?"

"In a little more than four months we'll have a baby."

Rodney grinned. "We should start getting things ready. And picking out names."

Carson stepped forward and placed a kiss on Rodney's lips. "I love you."

"Love you too. So, what are your feelings on the name Brittney?"

Over the next couple of weeks, Rodney and Carson were busy meeting with Elizabeth and their departments so they could be prepared for the changes in their lives. Rodney was giving up his place on John's team (much to the disappointment of John) and was going to be giving Radek more responsibility since he was the second in his department. Carson was going to cut back on his research since for the most part it wasn't live or death now that the Wraith were gone.

Three weeks after they created their child, Carson came home with an anxious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Rodney as he quickly crossed over to him. "Is the baby alright?"

"Aye, everything's fine."

"Then what is it?"

"Twins."

"What?"

"We're having twins."

Rodney stumbled back onto the couch. "Twins? Two of them?"

"Are you all right?" Carson asked as he sat down to his soul mate.

Rodney looked over at the man sitting next to him. He cupped his face in his hands. "I love you. Two little ones with your eyes are two more people to love. You've taught me how to do that, how to love."

Carson leaned forward and gave Rodney a kiss. "I love you too. I was afraid it would be too much."

"Didn't I tell you that I would have loved an entire hockey team of children with you?"

Carson leaned in and gave Rodney a deeper kiss. "Then we can put our names on the list."

Rodney pulled back. "There's a list?"

"Aye, at least two couples have put their names down."

"Then I guess we'll be third on the list."

"Don't you want to wait until we see how we do with our first two?"

Rodney paused. "I guess that would be wise." He paused. "Do we know what sex our children are yet?"

Carson shook his head. "No, I think that'll be a few days away."

"Mmm. I think bed is a good idea right now."

"I think you're right."

So they went to bed. Where they fell asleep three hours later.

It was a week later when Carson burst into Rodney's lab saying, "We're going to have a boy and a girl!"

"What?"

"It's a twin boy and girl!"

Rodney stood in shock as his lab came up and congratulated him and Carson. After about five minutes, Carson was finally able to drag him away and brought him down to where their children were developing in an incubation like chamber.

"I thought you might want to see them," Carson said as the entered the room.

Rodney stepped forward. "They're so tiny," he commented.

"Aye that they are. But they'll grow up right quick," Carson added with a kiss to his husband's temple.

"We really should think of names."

"We've got time. But I know what we won't have time for once the little loves get here," Carson said in Rodney's ear.

Rodney turned to him, smiled, and then stated walking back to their quarters with a very willing Carson following him.

Their children were just a few weeks from being in their lives and Carson and Rodney were frantic. Between making sure that everything in their quarters was childproof, making sure that they were ready for this, and showing each other just how much they loved them before they were too tired to do so anymore, they barely had enough time for the baby shower that John insisted on throwing for them.

"You guys threw one for us, I feel that we should return the favor."

So they put up with John's antics for one night. They mainly put up with them because that meant that they got to fuss over their niece, Aurora.

The toast from Elizabeth that night was very nice: "I know you two will make excellent parents, if only because I see the way you are around my daughter. You two have so much love for each other, that any children of yours would be blessed to have just a faction of it. So pass on your intelligence to your children. Heaven knows we might need it some day."

"If that was an observation on how intelligent we are, we already know that," Rodney yelled out.

"And so modest too," continued Elizabeth. "I guess that's what we're here for. Let's hope your children don't end up with the same faults as you have, Rodney, and they will be perfect. Cheers."

"Cheers."

It was finally the big day. The day their children were ready to come into the world. Carson had been with them all day, just talking and making sure they were all right. Rodney came in after lunch and just before a few of the nursing staff arrived.

It was at 2:34pm (Earth time) that their first child, a boy, came screaming into the world. It was 2:42pm (Earth time) that their baby girl made her presence known. At 3:02pm (Earth time), Carson and Rodney walked out of the room, each with a child in their arms, to introduce them to the crowd that had gathered outside.

"This is Keith William Beckett-McKay," Rodney said, nodding to the boy in his arms.

"And this is Kristin Nicole Beckett-McKay," added Carson as he gestured to the girl in his arms.

After much fussing and ooing and awing, they were able to make it back to their quarters after a quick stop in the infirmary to make sure their children really were okay.

As they stood over their bassinet, Carson looked over at his husband and said, "I love you.

"I love you too."

A/N: I know its short and to the point. This is the end of this little series. I was thinking that I might (that's might) do another little series in this universe, but I don't know. I think I should probably finish what I'm working on now before I start that. Let me know what you think.


End file.
